estews_clubhousefandomcom-20200214-history
B10FF Series E1
Episode 'January 2017' The clinking of metal against metal rings throughout a well-lit laboratory. The sound begins to strengthen in volume until coming to an abrupt halt. A small, gray, frog-like creature lifts a pair of goggles off of his head, wiping away his sweat. A prideful smile shows itself on his face, his work apparently completed. Carefully, the creature steps away from his lab station, admiring his creation. He is startled to his senses by a sudden voice. ???: "Azmuth, dear, dinner is ready! Come eat, and then we can work..." The voice of Azmuth's companion trails off as she notices the watch-like device resting on his workbench. He turns to face her, gesturing for her to come closer. She approaches, a mixture of awe and disappointment filling her eyes. ???: "You completed the project without me?" Azmuth's smile vanishes as he picks up on his partner's disappointment immediately. Azmuth: "Yes, my apologies Zennith! I got so caught up on it-" The frog-like creature cuts his explanation off as Zennith gently shakes her head, a slight smile on her face. Azmuth notices that the disappointment has vanished from her eyes and feels instantaneous relief. Zennith: "It's fine, Azmuth, I was just hoping to be here so we could finish working on it together. But, since you've finished it already, dinner can wait just a while longer." Azmuth nods, reaching for the watch-like device. It reacts to the gesture, the dial on top rotating for a moment before the device as a whole shrinks to fit the frog-like creature's wrist. Its wristband seemingly splits in two before reconnecting seamlessly around Azmuth's wrist. The dial rotates rapidly before the central hourglass shape lights up green. Device: DNA scan of host complete. DNA source confirmed Galvan. Input your name through voice control. Azmuth: Azmuth. The dial dims for a moment before brightening again, flashing rapidly as it processes the input. After a moment it stays lit up. Device: Host confirmed. Internal DNA storage is being authenticated... Authentication complete. 1,000,904 DNA samples detected. All initialization procedures are now complete. Zennith and Azmuth look at each other in sheer joy for several moments before Azmuth looks back to the watch. Azmuth: All that remains is to properly test it. Perhaps you should take a step back, Zennith. Heeding her partner's words, Zennith takes several steps back. Azmuth clicks a large green button on the front of the device, causing the dial to pop up. The display inverts simultaneously, causing the green hourglass shape to become a diamond. Silhouettes pop up as the Galvan rotates the dial slowly, deliberately, several times before stopping. The final silhouette is humanoid with what appears to be vaguely spiky shapes atop its head. Azmuth: The playlist defaulting to ten species seems to work properly. Now, let's see about functionality... He pushes down on the dial, causing it to fall back into the device. Azmuth is concealed by a flash of green light, stunning his partner for a brief moment. As Zennith blinks away the dots that now obscure her vision, she notices that the room feels far warmer than it did a second ago. And then she noticed the flaming figure standing in front of her, directly where Azmuth had been just a moment ago. It looks as though it's composed of numerous rocks with fiery cracks between them. On the center of the figure's chest is an object identical to the dial on the device. Instead of fear or surprise, Zennith squeals with excitement, covering her mouth afterwards as a light blush appears. Figure: I was not aware that you could make such a noise, Zennith. Zennith: Nor was I aware that you could sound so snarky even in another body, Azmuth, yet here we are. Azmuth lets out a light chuckle as he taps the device on his chest, causing another flash of green light as he reverts to his Galvan form. Azmuth: I'd say the test run was successful, wouldn't you dear? Zennith: Given that you turned into a Pyronite directly in front of me, I feel compelled to agree. The male Galvan smiles briefly before his voice turns somber, almost tinted with disbelief. Azmuth: It is difficult to believe that, after so long, I've finally managed to create the ultimate diplomatic device I've always imagined. And it'll be used almost immediately! His partner reaches for his hands, taking them in her own with a smile. The two maintain eye contact for a moment before Zennith turns, pulling Azmuth with her. Zennith: And, now that we know it works... How about we eat before it gets cold? Azmuth follows her into the kitchen, a smile on both of their faces as the door closes behind them. 'April 2017' Zennith and Azmuth walk down a narrow metal road, houses built in mechanical mushrooms lined up on both sides. The inhabitants stand alongside the road, watching the pair of geniuses proceed. As the two approach the end of the road, a large, white pod emerges from the ground. A round compartment on the side is tapped by Azmuth, causing it to slowly open outwards. The male Galvan reaches for his wrist, gently removing the device and placing it inside. The compartment closes with a soft hissing sound. Immediately, an infinity sign begins to glow on the pod. After a moment, the probe launches upwards, quickly escaping from sight of the surrounding Galvans. Azmuth: All I ask is that the Omnimatrix be put to good use... Zennith: I'm sure it will be. She places a caring hand on his shoulder, comforting him. Zennith: They specifically asked for the best device for interspecies diplomacy. Now, all we can do is wait to hear what happens. With those final words, the surrounding Galvans leave the area. The couple depart shortly after, beginning their walk back home. 'April 2020' In place of pristine metals, concrete and brick are almost omnipresent. A glass door is situated between two windows, all of which are surrounded by dull red brick. Two shadows fall on the front of the building. Voice: So, this is the place? Voice: Yep. Voice: Seems kind of sketchy... Voice: It meets your criteria. Voice: When I said I needed a place to buy a cheap watch, a pawn shop wasn't my first thought... A quick zoom outwards reveals two teenagers standing in front of a shop with a sign that reads "Penny's Pawned Pieces" accompanied by a cartoonish penny. The male is wearing a green and white t-shirt with black jeans, alongside solid black sneakers. On his left hand is a watch in very poor condition; the wristband is falling apart, the glass is gone, and the hour hand seems to have fallen out. His light green eyes, almost covered by his brown hair, show a glimmer of mistrust as he stares at the store. His companion, however, has a far more annoyed expression on her face. Her brown eyes show no emotion other than aggravation. Her blue short sleeve shirt is accompanied by a pair of khaki paints and white shoes. They both have black backpacks on. Girl: Listen, you said you needed a replacement watch, this place is literally on the way to school! Boy: Yeah, but... Girl: No buts! Will, if you want to replace your watch, get in there and do it. I'', on the other hand, am going to hurry to class so I'm not late. Try to make it in time. She walks off, her short black hair waving slightly in the wind. The boy named Will sighs, turning once again to face the shop. 'Will: Well, Nancy's right. I really do want to replace this watch. And the last thing I want is another day of walking around school with this piece of junk strapped to my wrist... With that motivational revelation, Will opens the door and steps inside Penny's Pawned Pieces. The store looks larger on the inside than he'd expected, and every part of the store seems stuffed to the brim with neat trinkets. Most of it's stuff Will has never even seen before. '''Will: Must be some kind of sci-fi themed place... I bet these would fetch a pretty penny at cosplay conventions... He takes just a moment to laugh at his unintentional joke; realizing no one else was there to laugh, though, the boy quickly stopped and hurried along. It takes Will just a few minutes to find the completely unmanned front desk. Noticing a bell, he rings it. After a short while of waiting, he prepares to press it again, but is stopped by someone walking out from a back room. Presumably an employee, she has long white hair and a caring smile beneath her bright blue eyes, probably around fifty-five years in age. Employee: Hello sir, what can I get for you today? Will: Hi, I was actually wondering if you had any watches? I busted mine, and I need a cheap replacement watch until I can get this one fixed... The woman claps her hands, apparently pleased by his response. Employee: It would just so happy that we have a relatively large selection of watches! Please, select whichever you desire! The employee gestures to a display case of watches, most of which are still pricier than Will expected. Though they are also much nicer than he expected. Still, he has to turn to the employee with a slight amount of desperation in his voice. Will: Do you have anything cheaper? I'm really low on cash right now. Seriously, anything I can strap to my wrist and it tells the time is fine. Employee: Well, we do have a few cheaper watches, though they're quite bulky in comparison... I'll bring them out for you. The white-haired woman quickly returns with a dozen bulky watches - the bulkiest of all, however, is one with a green hourglass design on the dial. It has a strong resemblance to the device Azmuth built, but seems to be more metallic now. It is also, due to its bulk, noticeably cheaper than the rest. Will's eyes immediately go to it and, with a smile of relief, he pulls out enough money to purchase it. With the transaction done, the boy quickly leaves the building. The white-haired woman watches as the door closes, laughing quietly to herself. Employee: My, my, my... This should be an interesting chain of events. Now outside of the store, Will removes his old watch and places it in his bookbag. He looks at his new watch with a bit of disdain. Will: Sure, it's a watch, but maybe I should've shelled out the extra cash for something that wasn't so big. This thing looks like it won't even fit around my wrist. With his concerns now voiced to the universe, Will attempts to put the watch on, struggling to find where the two straps connect. Will: Come on! Is it, like, velcro or something? That doesn't make any sense, how would metal have velcro? The dial suddenly lights up, spinning for a moment before a voice rings out. Watch: DNA scan of host complete. DNA source confirmed Human. Overwrite previous Human DNA sample? Before the question is finished, the device falls to the ground as the boy walks backwards slowly, fear evident on his face. Will: That's... That's weird. That's really, really weird. After a few seconds of inactivity, the watch's voice echoes out again. Watch: Overwrite previous Human DNA sample? Default answer, "no", will be applied in fifteen seconds. Will: Uh... Y-Yes? As his answer is stammered out, the device blinks yellow. After about two seconds of blinking yellow, the device returns to its normal green lighting. Watch: Input your name through voice control. Feeling ever so slightly more confident that the watch will not harm him, Will inches closer to it. Will: Will? The device blinks for a moment before returning to a steady light. Device: Host confirmed. Internal DNA storage is being authenticated... Authentication complete. 1,000,904 DNA samples detected. All initialization procedures are now complete. Will: The thing must be busted! And I don't have time to return it. I'll just have to do it after- His sentence is cut off as the watch launches upwards, attaching itself instantly to his wrist. The boy yelps, shaking his wrist as if to remove the device. His attempt fails, the device firmly attached to his wrist. He attempts to reach under the wrist strap, only to find that it's too tight to do so. Will: This cannot be happening to me right now... I'm not even sure what "this" is! And it seems like this thing can't even tell the time! As if on cue, the watch shifted - the green hourglass in the center expanded and the gray triangles retracted, leaving the entire face of the watch a blank, green surface. Device: Equating local time... Local time equated. A number appears on the face of the watch, reading out "08:05." Will: So it can ''tell the time! Well, even if this thing's weird, I don't have time to return it... I might as well use it until after classes, and ''then I can get rid of it. Or, at least, I hope I can. Satisfied with having aired his concerns aloud, he rushes to school, arriving in his homeroom right as the bell rings. Luckily for Will, the school day proceeds rather smoothly. His pre-lunch classes barely manage to hold his attention, but he works through them until the lunch bell rings. The teen quickly spots Nancy after grabbing his hamburger and sits next to her. She notices his new watch and has to suppress a laugh. Nancy: That's your idea of stylish? Will: It was the cheapest one they had! But after buying it I can kind of see why. Nancy: Is it that heavy? Will frowns for a moment, considering the question for the first time. Will: No, actually. It kind of seems like it should be, but it's pretty light. Anyways... He takes a bite of his hamburger, attempting to get at least some food eaten before the conversation takes a turn for the weird. Will: When I tried to put it on, the watch... Started talking to me. Nancy: Like a smartwatch? Will: Yeah, kind of like a smartwatch I guess. But it was talking about "DNA samples," and "host identity!" And I can't figure out a way to get it off! Nancy: Here, let me try. The boy holds out his left hand, letting her attempt to pull off the watch. As she grips it, however, the watch starts to glow. Watch: Attempted forceful removal by non-host detected. Cease attempts now or be retaliated against. Nancy immediately pulls her hands away from the watch as Will attempts to stuff his hand in his pocket to stifle the sound of the device. Nancy: Okay, so, it really does speak. And it threatens! Will: Maybe we should talk about this later? He gently tilts his head to the side, causing her to look around and realize that a few people around them had heard the watch speak. Nancy: Yeah, later. Four hours later, the pair are out of class and on their way back home. Will is attempting to pry the watch off while Nancy watches in mild amusement. As they walk, Will notices the block of buildings where the pawn shop is located. Will: Here we go! Let's just go where I bought it, they'll be able to remove it! ...Probably! The two pick up their pace a bit, hoping to get the watch removed and replaced, only to stop in stunned silence. After a moment, Nancy manages to find her voice. Nancy: Where's the shop? In front of them is a vacant slot between two brick buildings, all sign of the previous pawn shop seemingly erased from existence. Will looks down at his wrist apprehensively. Will: I have a bad feeling about this. Nancy: Yeah, me too. The two exchange a glance and hurry away. Several minutes later, the duo approaches a fairly nice white house with a dark roof situated among many similar houses. On the mailbox is a plaque that reads "Hedgeworth." The two enter, closing the door quickly behind them. Will: Okay, so... The pawn shop is gone. Nancy: Yeah. Will: And the pawn shop sold me the watch. Nancy: Uh-huh. Will: And the watch won't come off. Nancy: Mhm. Will: This is awful. How am I going to sleep with this thing on? How am I going to shower with a smartwatch I can't remove? Am I just going to be wearing a death sentence? The male teen's face seems conflicted, confusion and sadness taking turns resting on his face. Nancy: I mean, it could be waterproof. The boy looks up, slightly annoyed by the comment at first but quickly devolving into laughter. The two laugh for a few moments, getting the tension out of their systems before approaching the problem again. Nancy: So... What do you want to do about the problem? Will: Well, the watch was giving a lot of information earlier. Stuff about DNA samples that I didn't follow, but maybe it can tell me more, like what it is or who made it. Maybe this is just some prank! Clearing his throat, Will stared at the watch and adopted a commanding tone. Will: Alright, watch- He's cut off by his best friend's giggling, causing him to become a bit flustered. Will: What? Nancy: Nothing, nothing, go on. She listens in mild amusement as he adopts the completely out of character tone once again. Will: Watch, what are you? To his surprise, the device lit up. Device: Accessing identity files... The Omnimatrix, or Omnitrix for short. The two glance at each other but, afraid of losing his nerve now, Will continues without commentary. Will: What's an Omnimatrix? Omnitrix: I am the Omnimatrix. Will: But, what do you do? Omnitrix: The Omnimatrix provides the opportunity for peace among all beings. Will: How? Omnitrix: Accessing blueprint files... Error: Authorization invalid. Only Azmuth may access the inner workings of the Omnimatrix. The two exchange glances again, feeling like they've gained a valuable piece of knowledge. Will: Who is Azmuth? Omnitrix: Accessing origin files... Azmuth is the creator of the Omnimatrix. Will: Right, but what else has he done? Omnitrix: All data on Azmuth has been presented. Will rubs his face, impatience starting to take hold. Will: Alright, how about... Nancy: How does it cause peace? Her friend stops, blinking for a moment. Will: That's a good question. Omnitrix, how do you bring peace between uh... all beings? Omnitrix: Accessing functionality files... The Omnimatrix allows the host to take the form of any available species. Will: Whoa... This thing says I can transform into other species? Like, I can turn into a dog? Omnitrix: Accessing DNA databse... DNA sample "dog" not found in database of 1,000,904 DNA samples. Nancy: I don't get it. How could that thing have over a million DNA samples in it? Will: It probably doesn't. Probably just some elaborate prank. But, if it isn't... Wouldn't there be a lot of similar species? Like, there are tons of ants right? Nancy: Yeah, and does it mean plants too? Why would it want to encourage peace between humans and plants? The two lean back on the couch, headaches present in the both of them from this overload of new information. Will, after a brief moment of rest, starts fiddling with the watch. Nancy: Be careful, you might break it! Will: Yeah, I might break the prank watch I spent thirty dollars on. She narrows her eyes, crossing her arms in annoyance as he rotates the dial and pokes it a few times. Finally, he finds a button and presses it, causing the dial to shoot upwards. The face, previously solid green, returns to its original form of a green hourglass before quickly inverting to a green diamond. No silhouette appears in the center, however. Instead, the Omnimatrix speaks again. Omnitrix: Playlist is currently set to Playlist 1. Would you like to select another playlist, or select samples at random? Nancy: Playlists? Like music? Will: Huh, do you think the DNA thing was just some nerd replacing "songs" with it? His friend nods slowly, smirking a bit. Nancy: Of course! People say that music connects people even when they don't speak the same language. And Azmuth must be a name the creator goes by online. Will: In that case, select the samples at random! No way this Azmuth dude has good taste at this rate. The dial lights up, twirling back and forth for a moment before stopping with an affirmative ding. Omnitrix: New playlist constructed of ten DNA samples chosen at random; new playlist set as active playlist. All 1,000,894 other DNA samples now locked. Will: Wait, it locked me out of the other songs? That's so lame. Irritated, he pushes the dial back down, not noticing the silhouette that had appeared in the center of the glowing green diamond. A flash of green light momentarily blinds Nancy, forcing her to look away and cover her eyes. She rubs her eyes, attempting to clear her vision as she hears a deep voice in front of her. ???: I feel so... Weird. What happened to my hands? And my arms? And my voice? Nancy blinks away the spots only to notice a humanoid construct of rock in front of her, standing about seven and a half feet tall. Its glowing green eyes make contact with hers, bringing her voice back just in time to scream. ???: Why are you screaming? Does my entire body look like my hands?! The rock monster reaches up and pats his head, seemingly horrified by the texture he feels in response. He then pats the top of his head, his green eyes widening immediately. ???: I'm bald?! This can't be happening! And Nancy, please, stop screaming already! At this the girl immediately shuts up, backing away cautiously. She scans the room quickly for anything nearby she may be able to use as a weapon, settling on a broom. Nancy: I don't know what you are, and I don't know how you swapped places with Will, but if you don't bring him back this instant you've got a world of pain in store! ???: What? Nancy, what are you talking about? It's me, Will! She attempts to stammer a response out, but fails as everything starts to click together in her head. When she notices the green hourglass symbol on a badge-like item attached to its torso, she feels even more confident in her theory. After a moment, she clears her throat to share the possibility. Nancy: Oh no... The DNA samples, the transformations, what if they were all serious? What if the watch transformed you into this thing? Will: So you're telling me I'm just stuck as some kind of monster now? She steps forward, her earlier caution still present in case it's not actually Will. Nonetheless, she does attempt to present another logical conclusion. Nancy: I don't think so. If the watch's goal is to enable the transformations, forcing you to stay as one wouldn't make sense. There has to be a way to switch to others, maybe even back to yourself! It looks like the watch is attached to you still, so maybe you can do something with that? Will nods thoughtfully, feeling a bit of encouragement from her words. Will: Yeah, yeah, I think you're right. He fumbles around for a momen before finding the watch. As he taps it, a red flash engulfs the monster and he's replaced by Will's typical human appearance. The two hug, clearly relieved to have Will back to normal. Nancy: So that was crazy right? Will: So crazy. Nancy: How'd it feel to be in a different body? Will: Really weird. I felt... Stronger. It didn't feel that different otherwise, it was just freaky to look at my arms and see rocks instead of skin. They break apart, staring at the Omnitrix. Its green face seems to have dimmed slightly. Nancy: I was a little worried that I'd be wrong, and you'd be stuck like that forever. Will: Me too. Though, now that you mention it... Curiosity overtakes the apprehension on Will's face. Will: Omnitrix, how long can I stay in one transformation? Nancy: Will! Will: What? I'm curious now! Omnitrix: Accessing functionality files... Currently, the Omnitrix is designed with a maximum transformation time equivalent to that of thirty Earth minutes. Once the time is spent, the Omnitrix must undergo a full recharge cycle. This is indicated by a shift to red. Will: How long does it take to recharge? Omnitrix: The Omnitrix, due to the genius of its creator, Azmuth, is able to charge at approximately twice the rate of its depletion. After fifteen Earth minutes, transformation will once again be enabled. Nancy: What if you just cancel it instead of timing out, like just now? Will taps the side of his head, smiling at her. Will: Smart. Omnitrix, what if I forcefully uh... un-transform? The Omnitrix takes a moment to respond, presumably attempting to decipher the host's question. Omnitrix: When the user intentionally returns to their original form, the Omnitrix begins recharging immediately with the ability to transform still enabled. Nancy: So just like a regular, battery-operated device in that case? Will: Sure sounds like it.